codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
Anya Alstreim
Anya Alstreim, also translated as Anya Earlstreim (アーニャ・アールストレイム, Ānya Ārusutoreimu?) is a fictional character in the Sunrise anime series, Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2. She is voiced by Yūko Gotō. Character outline Anya Alstreim is Knight of Six in the Knights of Rounds and pilots the heavy assault Knightmare Frame, Mordred. She is a quiet and introverted person with a mysterious past and has a Britannian emblem tattooed on her left arm. She holds the distinction of being the youngest individual ever appointed to the Knights of Rounds at the age of 15. She wants to be remembered, so she maintains a blog which she frequently updates with pictures she takes with her camera-phone. As one of the younger members of the Kights of Rounds, she is close friends with Suzaku Kururugi and Gino Weinberg. Suzaku's cat Arthur also takes a liking to her, though it seems to be more affectionate to everyone except Suzaku himself. Anya maintains a detached attitude in most situations, usually declaring most things to be boring. In battle, her fighting style reflects her heavily-armored Knightmare; she annihilates her enemies with overwhelming force and doesn't hesitate to kill disabled enemies. However, this detached attitude also gives her a lack of common sense; she had piloted her personal Knightmare Frame just for the sake of capturing Lelouch’s hat to gain extra club budgets, disregarding the fact that she was piloting her Mordred in a non-combat area and had aroused the suspicion of the Knight Police, as well as forgetting the fact that she is to be a couple with Lelouch if she gets his hat. Character history In the novels, set in the year between the first and second seasons, Anya serves as Nunnally's knight. She demonstrates an unusual familiarity with the deceased Empress Marianne Vi Britannia, able to find her way through Marianne's home despite it having been sealed off after her assassination. She cries for no apparent reason when piloting the Ganymede-based Europa. Anya appears in the first episode of the second season alongside Suzaku and Gino when Suzaku declares to the Emperor that he will be the one to kill Zero. She subsequently joins Suzaku in Area 11 along with Gino. When Suzaku receives paperwork to order the execution of the Eleven who tried to kill him and does not immediately sign it, Anya does it for him and asks him if he's a masochist, since he volunteered for duty in a country that hates him. Suzaku answers that he does not mind being hated because someone in the past understood him and he has always considered himself to be a sinner. When the Black Knights attempt to kidnap Nunnally Vi Britannia as she is being transported to Area 11, Anya joins the battle, destroying an escort ship that would have collided with Nunnally's transport. She also destroys Nagisa Chiba's Gekka. When Kallen Stadtfeld disables both Anya and Gino with her upgraded Guren Aerial-Type, the unusual Knightmare Frame catches Anya's attention. She serves as one of Nunnally's guards during the re-establishment of the Special Administrative Zone of Japan and takes Governor-General away for her safety when all the Elevens present don outfits to impersonate Zero. When Nunnally questions what is happening, particularly concerning what actions her adviser Miss Romeyer will take, Anya assures Nunnally that Suzaku is also present and will prevent anything from going wrong. She later participates in the Chinese Federation's attempt to kill Empress Tianzi along with the Black Knights. Whilst engaging with C.C. in a battle, Anya has unexplained flashes of memory related to Lelouch's childhood. This occurs again in the second battle of Tokyo, whilst fighting with Lelouch. It is later revealed that she updates her blog because she doesn't trust her own memories, as she has numerous blog entires over nine years old which she doesn't remember writing as well as discrepancies between her blog and her memories. Suzaku speculates that she is under the influence of Geass. It is revealed that these occurrences are being caused by Marianne, whose spirit has been lying dormant within Anya. Marianne takes over her body as a means to reach Charles, eventually leaving Anya to enter the Sword of Akasha. She wakes up in a confused state in the middle of the activation of Ragnarök. She is not among the other Rounds' members after the one-month timeskip. She later joins Schneizel, though Kanon expresses concern about how reliable she is since they restored her memories. During the battle against Lelouch's army, she stated that she doesn't like the current Lelouch. Category:Characters